


A Stormy Afternoon

by Pipsquek13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipsquek13/pseuds/Pipsquek13
Summary: A storm is rolling in, and Jeno is more scared than his boyfriends know.





	A Stormy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaloser74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/gifts).



> I wrote this as a REALLY late Christmas present for my friend.   
> This is the softest thing I've ever written, and definitely the most amount of fluff. It was new territory and since my friend is usually my editor, it wasn't edited at all.   
> Hope you enjoy!

The sky rumbled overhead, audible over the TV, and Jeno flinched. He crawled off the couch and crept over to the window, pulling back to curtain. It was dark outside, much too dark for afternoon, and the sky was filled with swirling grey clouds. As he stood, lightning flashed, lighting up the dark sky, and causing Jeno to squeak and scamper back to the couch. He pulls the blanket over his head, curling into a ball on the far corner of the couch.

The front door of the apartment opened as another roll of thunder resounded through the sky, and Jeno whimpered, curling up smaller under his blanket. He heard his boyfriends talking in the entryway, and embarrassed, he pulled the blanket down, trying to pretend he had just been watching TV.

“Jeno, we’re home!” Jaemin ran into the living room, much like a small puppy, and threw himself onto Jeno for a hug. Renjun followed, not quite as hyper but with a large smile across his angelic features. Jaemin snuggled into Jeno’s lap, and Renjun sat down next to them, wiggling his way under one of Jeno’s arms.

“How was class?” Jaemin and Renjun both had a 2:00 on Friday’s, so they came back later than Jeno. Being about a 15 minute walk from campus, that meant it was shortly after 3:00 now – much too early for it to be this dark. Jeno glanced out the window again, concerned.

“You always ask that, and I’m always going to have the same answer.” Jeno caught Renjun’s eye as he turned back to Jaemin. Renjun gave him a look, like he knew something was up, but Jeno flashed him a, hopefully, convincing smile before looking at Jaemin. “It was class, so it sucked. I’d rather be back here cuddling you and Injunnie.”

“I’m sorry, baby. But we’re cuddling now.” Jeno rubbed circles on Jaemin’s back, the other hand in Renjun’s grip.

“Yeah, but now I’m hungry.” Jaemin pouted into Jeno’s chest. “I want a snack.”

“Then go get one, you big baby.” Renjun poked Jaemin’s cheek, leaning against Jeno’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to get up. I’m comfy like this.” Jaemin whined.

“Well, I’m gonna go get a snack, and then you’ll have to watch me eat.” Renjun got up from the couch, walking towards the kitchen.

“Nooooooo! You meanie!” Jaemin scampered off Jeno’s lap and after Renjun into the kitchen, leaving behind Jeno’s laughter at his boyfriends’ antics.

But his laughter was cut short by another rumble of thunder, louder and longer than the previous ones. He jumped up, and glanced at the window again before walking into the kitchen. 

“Jeno? Is something wrong?” Renjun looked up at him in concern and Jeno realized he probably still looked startled. 

“No! Nothing.” Jeno realized he had said it too quickly. He put on what he hoped was his winning smile. “I just wanted to be with my boyfriends!”

Renjun peered at him, unconvinced but left him alone for now. Jaemin backed out of the fridge holding an armful of food. Renjun rolled his eyes, causing Jeno to laugh as he sank onto one of the stools.

“Jaemin. I thought you were just getting a snack, baby.” Jaemin looked over to the two of them, pouting.

 

“This is just a snack! I’m a growing boy!” Even Renjun laughed at this, until another flash of lightning lit up the kitchen, followed quickly by a crack of thunder that had Jeno leaping out of his stool and grabbing onto his closest boyfriend, which so happened to be Renjun. 

“Jeno? Are you alright?” Jeno breathed deeply, pressing his face into Renjun’s shoulder and finally giving in, shook his head. Tears pricked at his eyes, embarrassed and scared. He felt Jaemin wrap his arms around the both of them from behind. 

“Hey, baby. It’s okay.” Renjun placed his hands on either side of Jeno’s face, lifting his head to look him in the eye. “Is it the storm?” Jeno nodded his head, a fresh wave of tears making their way down his face. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. It can’t hurt you.”

The three made their way to the living room and the two taller boys sat on the couch, this time Jeno on Jaemin’s lap. Renjun was a man on a mission, he closed the curtains, blocking out the flashes of light as much as possible, and turned up the volume on Jeno’s favorite show, hoping to help drown out the rolls of thunder. Finally, he tucked a blanket around Jeno, and draped another over the three of them, Renjun basically in both of their laps. Throughout all that, Jaemin’s hand never stopped rubbing Jeno’s arm, and he would frequently place small kisses on Jeno’s face. 

“I’m sorry.” Jeno finally spoke during an advertisement break in the show. 

“Babe, you don’t have anything to be sorry about.” Jaemin pressed another kiss to Jeno’s forehead, squeezing him gently. Renjun smiled in agreement, rubbing Jeno’s thigh comfortingly. 

But Jeno shook his head. “I’m always the one protecting and taking care of you two, and now you have to take care of me just because I’m scared of a stupid storm.” As if on cue, thunder rumbled again, causing Jeno to bury further against Jaemin’s chest. 

“Oh babe, that’s just part of being in a relationship. You care for and protect each other. No one can always be the big strong hero.” Jaemin readjusted slightly, so that he was basically holding Jeno in his lap. Renjun snuggled impossibly closer to the two of them. 

“You have to let us help you out when you need it. You know we won’t judge you, baby. Just like you don’t judge my fear of the ocean, or Nana’s fear of heights.” Jeno looked at Renjun while he spoke, a small smile on his boyfriend’s face. 

“You guys really don’t mind?” Renjun and Jaemin both smiled. 

“Of course not, silly.” Jaemin always knew how to lighten the mood, and sometimes it was as simple as his bright smile. 

“Thanks.” Jeno wiggled a bit to get between his boyfriends, legs still across Jaemin’s lap, but Renjun’s head on his shoulder, and he held both of their hands. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the storm, curtains closed, TV volume up, and the three of them snuggled together safely under the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> As always: kudos, comments, suggestions, and grammatical fixes are welcome!
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter: @micahaelspams


End file.
